The Shaving Moment
by Kit2000
Summary: "Let me do it", she whispered enthusiastically. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. He chuckled in response and gave the sharp razor to her in a confident movement.


_**A/N hello everyone! This is another little naughty story we want to represent to you :love:. **__**It's a collaboration with Gwendoline-bones (at DeviantArt). We wrote the text and she made an amazing comics based on this fic ^_^ Thank you, honey! It was and is a pleasure to work with you**____**:heart:**__**  
**__**We hope you will like this fic ^_^**__****_

_**And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**__****_

_**Please, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review~**___

**Shaving Moment**

Waking up to prepare breakfasts for her beloved man was true happiness to Claire. She enjoyed cooking for him in the early hours of the mornings, when he was getting ready for work.

This day wasn't an exception. The young woman stood up from a warm bed and put on her favourite tight black jeans and a T-shirt of baby-blue colour. When she was passing the bathroom, she couldn't but stop by the door, which was opened slightly. Claire peeped into the bathroom and saw her husband's bare back. He was standing by the sink only in his pajama pants. She could see his face only in the reflection of the mirror he was looking at, and the young woman grinned at what she saw there. His face was covered with shaving foam and it made him look like a real Santa Clause. Claire giggled soundlessly in her fist and walked to his form. She stood beside him and he smiled at her in the mirror. She returned his smile with her warm one and turned to him, taking him by the chin and gently forcing him to look at her.

"Let me do it", she whispered enthusiastically. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. He chuckled in response and gave the sharp razor to her in a confident movement. Claire took it in her right hand and started to shave her husband very slowly and carefully. Her face looked so concentrated, that Leon couldn't but let out a soft chuckle, while enjoying the process of shaving.

"You're the only one I can trust my neck", the man whispered earnestly and placed his hands on her hips possessively. It didn't take him too long to start seductively stroke them up and down.

"Better you remove your hands from there", she breathed out warningly, throwing a disapproval gaze in his eyes. "Or else I may get you cut".

"I believe and trust you, my beauty". Leon said, emitting a light laugh. He didn't hurry to take his hands off her body at all, moreover, he got so overwhelmed that he grabbed her bottom and pressed her hips to his as closely as it was possible.

Claire swallowed hard and let out a moan of pleasure.

"I'm just a woman who can not control herself normally. Especially, when my husband seduces me like that". She responded in a hushed and somewhat tempting tone and almost cut Leon's cheek. The man gulped uneasily after that accidental touch of the razor to his face and put his hands up in defeat and total surrender.

Claire finished her work with a sly smile on her lips. She had given him a good lesson of proper manners and now she was proud of herself. In that moment of triumph she kissed her hubby on the earlobe, whispering in her sugary voice.

"I'll cook your breakfast".

Leon watched his sweetheart going to the door and disappearing behind it after sending him a wink. He was still impressed with her charms. She was someone you couldn't get enough of. He would never get tired of her, but right now he needed a cool shower, or else he couldn't guarantee not to go hunting after her right now and trapping her in his strong arms.

The man took a cold shower to collect his thoughts. But he still couldn't forget the unique feelings that she gave him when she was shaving him. Leon's face twisted and a self-satisfied smile appeared on it as he thought about the upcoming evening. He would take his amazing woman to the most expensive and luxurious restaurant in town, and after the dinner he would have special plans for her. She lit up a flame that did not want to fade away. And Claire must take all the responsibility for her daring actions.

He was about to turn off the shower, when he felt two slender arms wrapping around him from behind.

"Claire?" he breathed out in pleasant surprise, but all he got in response was a kiss on the shoulder. Her hands started to stroke his firm chest admiringly as she pressed herself to his back, making him realize that she was absolutely naked too.

Leon let out a constrained sigh, when he felt her soft breasts against the skin of his broad back. He couldn't take it anymore. He was on the edge. He needed her right here and right now!

And as if she was reading his thoughts, Claire breathed out into his ear moistly:

"The breakfast has arrived, darling".

_**A/N **__**Sooo, did you like it? We want to know your opinion and impressions! **__**So, review, please~**__** please?~ :eager:**_


End file.
